


The Queens of Stormholt Part 12: The Queens of Ebrimel

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 12: The Queens of Ebrimel

Val takes a deep breath, savoring the air that she swears tastes different than anywhere else. Even before discovering that she is the natural born queen of Ebrimel, this place always held a special position in her heart.

At her side is her wife, Queen Kenna, sleeping peacefully. Val doesn’t want to wake her up, especially considering how little sleep they’ve had ever since taking in two orphans months ago, but this is important. They’re currently in the city of Alriel to meet their friend and regent of Ebrimel, Kailani Keawe. This is also the sight of their first kiss, and they’ve always made a point to visit every year.

Val presses her lips to Kenna and wakes her up. “Sorry, gorgeous,” she says with a smile, “but we’re here.”

She helps Kenna out of the carriage, and they walk hand in hand. Flanking them is Helene along with a few other guards.

“Eleven years,” Kenna says softly.

“What’s that?”

“Sorry, Val, I was just saying that we’ve been married for eleven years, and yet this location still makes me quiver with excitement.”

Val rests her forehead against Kennas, “I feel the same way, yet somehow marriage to you turned out to be even more excited that I could have imagined.”

The people gather in amazement at their queens, cheering them on, and loudly declaring their undying loyalty.

“Do you ever get tired of being so loved?” Val asks Kenna.

“Sometimes,” Kenna admits, “but these cheers aren’t for me… they’re for you.”

The Mercenary is surprised but takes a closer listen, distinguishing the sounds, and making out the chants.

“VAL! VAL! VAL! ALL HAIL QUEEN VAL!!”

She’s overwhelmed, and slightly uncomfortable.

“I have to admit, I’m much more used to you being the favorite. People usually treat me like I’m your sidekick.”

Kenna shakes her head, “Val, you’ve proven yourself time and again. Your legend is as impressive as anyone else’s.” She cups Val’s face in her hands, “no matter what anyone says or thinks, you’re a hero and as worthy a queen as I’ve ever seen. I know it, and the people know it.”

They kiss, tuning out the crowd around them. Normally, Val prefers privacy with Kenna, but she feels comfortable around these people. They move on until they arrive at the local tavern, and meet eyes with Kailani. The Ebrimelian glows at the sight of them.

“The Queens of Ebrimel are home!” She declares, standing on top of a table, then jumps down to receive a bear hug from Val.

“It’s been too long,” she tells her queen, “how are your little ones?”

“Uncle Dom’s looking over them right now. Hopefully, he doesn’t soften them up.”

“They’ll be fine, Val,” Kenna says hooking her arm around her wife’s, “let’s have a drink then head to the castle.”

“Sounds good to me,” Val says reaching into her pocket and tossing a purse with gold coins in front of the barkeeper. “DRINKS ARE ON ME!”

The patrons cheer at the top of their lungs and sing drinking songs dedicated to their queen.

After several rounds, they arrive in their home away from home. The castle is considerably larger than the one in Stormholt, perhaps too large.

“Knowing the kind of people my parents were, I’m not surprised,” Val says with a tone of disappointment. “The resources spent constructing this could’ve helped the people during a time of crisis. Instead, they hoarded it, no doubt to compensate for the emptiness in their lives.”

Kenna squeezes Val’s hand, “they didn’t deserve you. I almost feel sorry for them not recognizing how special you are. Kenna wraps her arm around Val’s waist. "Do you have any thoughts on what should be done with this edifice?”

Val thinks for a moment, then her eyes light up. “We could make this an orphanage and a shelter for the homeless. Kailani is excellent with kids, and she told me about her massive backlog of ships she’s building. This place could be not only a place for them to live but a university.”

Kenna smiles at Val, “you really think so?”

“Absolutely,” Val’s body is animated with excitement, “think about it. These children and other downtrodden people will have a home, they’ll be loved and receive an education. Those who want to, can learn shipbuilding from Kailani and earn a living working with her. And we can bring in other experts: blacksmiths, farmers and the such for those who prefer a different path.”

Kenna cups her face and kisses her, “Val, that’s the most wonderful idea I’ve ever heard. A castle of this size certainly has the space and facilities for your vision.” Kenna sighs peacefully as they enter the palace, “this is the side of you that few people see: love, compassion, and wisdom. Thank you for always letting me see you this way. I love you, my queen.”

“I love you too, Kenna, and that’s why I can be my complete self around you.” She looks adoringly into Kenna’s eyes, “what do you say we ‘sleep’ before dinner?”

Kenna laughs, “sounds lovely.”

***

The gentle breeze caresses their skin as they finish making love on the beach. They look up into the crystal clear sky to witness the brilliant illumination of the stars and full moon.

“Is it just me,” Val asks, “or is beach sex even better in Ebrimel?”

Kenna laughs, “I think you’re biased. Stormholt beach sex is the best for sure.”

“Oh, and you claim not to be biased?” Val teases, “I think we can agree that no matter where we do it, it’s always a beautiful experience.”

“Agreed,” Kenna says turning over to Val, “do you think the kids are alright?”

“Of course,” Val responds, “pretty boys on top of things. Plus, as much as I love those little soldiers in the making, I’d rather focus on you right now.”

For the next few days, they indulge in the pleasure of being together with no responsibilities, before returning home, well-rested.

***

A year later, Kenna and Val return to Ebrimel for their anniversary. To their delight, the castle is now a sanctuary for the formally unloved. People of all ages, children, and adults receive food, shelter, clothing, education and a sense of community. The occupants of the castle care for each other and the results are evident already. Kailani’s business is booming with all the extra help. The only problem is, the Queens of Ebrimel no longer have a room.

“Ok, that’ll be this year’s project,” Val states with a laugh, “for this trip, I guess we’ll have to stay at an inn. We both know we can make any place work for us.”

Kenna winks at Val, “absolutely, my love. In fact, I’m anxious to christen our quarters right now.”

And they race to the nearest inn.


End file.
